I will love you till my dying day, come what may
by Ditzy-Blondeness
Summary: Draco and Hermione. Hermione and Draco. Oh gosh, what a perfect match. Har har. Yeah, perfect. It would be perfect if they didn't have to keep it a secret.


Hermione's Journal-  
  
1 September  
  
Back to Hogwarts. Right now Harry, Ron, and I are on the Hogwarts Express...the long journey to school stretched out in front of us. The terribly long journey... Our first encounter with Draco Malfoy, but not our last, was as soon as we had settled in our compartment. "Well, Mudblood," he scoffed. "You certainly have changed. No more bushy hair, eh? Wearing makeup now? Impressive. Very impressive." Harry and Ron stood up on this comment. "Malfoy," Harry almost yelled. "Get the hell out or I'll turn you into a bouncing white ferret again, got it?" At Harry's last remark Ron went in to a fit of giggles. "Oh do grow up, Ron," I told him sternly as soon as Malfoy and his goonies left, all having the same smirk on their faces, though Draco...when he locked eyes with me, it felt as if he could see my every thought and memory. His gray eyes seemed sad, they also had a bit of regret in them, I suppose the sadness is just that his father, Lucius Malfoy, is stuck in Azkaban for forever, the regret...no, Hermione Granger, do not even think that he could've regretted calling you a Mudblood. "I can't," Ron cried through howls of laughter. "Just the picture of him in fourth year as Draco Malfoy the Incredible Bouncing Ferret is hilarious. I can't help it, Hermione." Harry sat down next to Ron and burst out laughing too. I sighed and got you, my trusty journal, out. Well, now I must go...we're here at school. Oh, gosh, why am I so nervous?  
  
Hermione  
  
15 September Potions just let out. I'm sitting here in the ever-quiet library. Draco Malfoy...oh gosh, why am I thinking about him? He's my worst enemy, besides L.V. that is. First night we got to school Professor Dumbledore announced that Draco and I were Head Boy and Girl. Oh what has this screwed up world come to? I mean we have our own QUARTERS. Meaning, that we live TOGETHER...meaning, for the rest of the year Draco Malfoy and I, Hermione Granger, share housing. We've only moved in today. Here's the layout of our living quarters- You walk through a 'lovers' portrait (why lovers?...) to see a midnight blue room sprinkled with real looking stars. As you walk in to the room you see three black down filled leather couches, with a few chairs exactly the same scattered around. Along the west and east walls are built in dark red bookcases, filled with books (thank goodness, there're books!) on the north wall there's a HUGE gray marble fireplace. You walk through a door on the east wall in between two bookcases and you enter an office study thing. The walls and ceiling are painted a deep purple. On the south wall are two dark stained desks; with the desks are two leather chairs. Around the rest of the walls are more bookshelves and on the north wall there's a huge portrait of...once again, lovers. (Big surprise there.) Obviously a lot of Head Boy and Girl's (Like Harry's deceased parents, Lily and James Potter) fell in love while living together. Anyway, when you're back in the 'common room' there's an archway on the west wall that leads into a black and white kitchen. In the kitchen there's a fridge-looking thing (although it can't be a fridge because Muggle things don't work on Hogwarts grounds), wood burning oven, black table with white chairs, and a sink. On the opposite side of the kitchen from where the table is there's a black spiral staircase that leads to our rooms. (In our meeting P.D. told us that we were to decorate our rooms and loos any way we wanted.) Draco has made his room black and silver, his king sized bed has black and green bedding; his loo is like...under sea, deep under sea. It is very cool, though, the fish and sea life that are painted on the walls move, and it even has the sound effects. I painted my room pink and white, like a fifty's diner. My queen- sized bed has a white down comforter with light pink pillows. I made my lavatory 70's style. V. cool. I painted (or rather, had my wand paint) the walls light green with light blue, pink, yellow, turquoise and white dots...I like it. Oh, our rooms are right next to each other, which adjoining doors...oh gosh.  
  
Well, journal, you know about our living arrangements so...I suppose I'll tell you what happened when we got into them. This is our conversation.  
We walked into the upstairs part of our living quarters and Draco  
turned to me. "Which room would you like, Mudbloo...Hermione?" he asked. I turned to him, a look of question on my slightly tanned face (Mother, Father and I went to Australia this summer). "Hermione, eh? Since when do you, Draco Malfoy, call me something other than Granger or Mudblood?" "What? Don't like it?" He was staring intently at me, now. 'Don't say yes...I mean...oh gosh...those eyes, the lips, oh gosh...no Hermione! No, no, no...' I smiled. "Yes, I like it. It's refreshing." 'Why'd you say that?' Draco smiled a true smile. 'Oh gosh, please don't fall over...into his stro-no, no, Hermione. No.' "I'll take this room." I said quickly and started to walk off towards the right bedroom. He grabbed my arm. I whirled around, straight into his arms. I looked around uncomfortably. Draco looked into my eyes. "You've grown beautifully, Hermione." And then...and then...oh gosh. Draco kissed me. And I kissed him back. What in the hell have I done?  
  
Hermione  
  
Draco's Journal-  
  
September 16  
  
Draco here, writing again. Oh crap...I kissed the Mud- I kissed Hermione Granger yesterday. What have I done? To make matters worse we have to live in the same quarters for the rest of the year. Her hair isn't bushy anymore, but sleek. Her chocolate eyes...so beautiful. Her rosy lips...so tempting. I have to go kiss her again, but what would father say? Probably beat the crap out of me then yell, "A Mudblood, Draco?! I expected much better of you, you filthy, scum, git of a son! Leave my house this instance! You are a disgrace to the Malfoy name!" Then, I could imagine myself yelling back, "No, Father, you are. I love Hermio-" What the hell am I thinking? I would never...could never love Hermione...could I?  
  
Draco  
  
The next day Hermione and Draco woke up at the same time. Walking into their separate lavatories they exchanged smiles and hellos. Stepping into her shower Hermione sighed. "He's so handsome," she said quietly into the steam.  
  
Next door in his oceanic themed lavatory a now built, no more slicked back haired Draco Malfoy also stepped into his shower. Letting the steam and hot water overtake him, Draco began to think about what Hermione looked like in her shower. 'Probably beautiful, angelic. Perfect.'  
  
Stepping out of the shower Hermione wrapped a towel around herself and another around her now shoulder length smooth brunette hair. Walking in to her room. She picked black pants, a black tee shirt and black sneakers out of her armoire. Slipping on a pair of lace panties and a black bra she then pulled on her pants and shirt. Only then she realized that Draco was standing there watching her, entranced by her new curves and plump breasts. Turning around Hermione screamed, "Shit! Draco! What the- how long have you- " Draco smiled and broke in. "Long enough." He walked over to her and slipped a strong hand around her waist. He lifted her small chin up and kissed her lips softly. Wrapping her arms around his neck Hermione pressed her lips against Draco's. 'Oh gosh...' she thought. 'Holy crap. Holy crap...Oh, my gosh.' She let out a quiet moan as he pressed his lips harder on hers and slid his tongue into her mouth. Slowly Hermione lifted off his gray shirt. 'What am I doing?' she angrily thought, disgusted with herself. Hermione pushed Draco away. He raised his eyebrows. "What's the matter?" "Draco...I...it's...not..." she stuttered. He nodded slowly and pulled back on his shirt. Draco backed away gradually. Hermione thought he had tears in his wonderful, blue gray eyes. "It's not right and we can't." Hermione nodded, tears stinging her wide eyes. "Can't we keep it a secret?" Draco smiled a sad hopeful grin. Hermione let a crystal tear roll down her cheek. "I'm afraid not." Draco nodded. "Right," he said quietly and walked out of the door. Hermione burst into tears. "Why are you crying over...him?!" she yelled into a pillow. "Crying over whom?" came a voice from the doorway. Hermione looked up, wiping her eyes. "No one, Ronald. No one." She answered quickly. Ronald Weasley came over to her bed and sat down on it. "I brought you some toast and jam. You missed brekkie." He said handing her the platter of food. Hermione smiled and embraced her best friend. "Thanks, Ron." Hermione began to spread the jam over the toasted bread. "Who were you crying over, Herm?" Ron inquired again. She shook her head, eating the toast. "Nobody. Really. I was just...crying." He brought a pale hand up to her soft face and wiped her eye. "You smudged your make-up." Hermione smiled again. "You're so great, Ron," she said, chewing more toast. Ron blushed. "Thanks." He straightened up. "We had best get to class. Transfiguration." Hermione nodded and with a flick of her wand, made the plate vanish. She picked up her black messenger bag and stood up. "Let's go." She said, opening her wooden door. "Shall we?" Ron stood up and grabbed his bag, which he had brought with him. "We shall." He smiled again, showing his white teeth.  
Hermione laughed and grabbed his hand, making Ron redder, which in turn made her laugh harder. "Let's go."  
  
Draco's Journal-  
  
September 17  
  
Gosh what did I do?! I had a make-out session with Granger! Oh gosh, what the hell did I do? What the bloody hell?...It was great though. Not great...absolutely amazing. I shouldn't have though. I just walked into her room and she was standing there starkers, getting dressed and she looked so tempting and then...we just started making out...what the hell is wrong with me?  
Crap must go. McGonagall is starting the lesson. Until later.  
Draco  
  
As soon as class let out that dreary, rainy day Hermione headed to the library. Once there she went into a private room where she could study alone. Setting her bag down on the floor next to the chair she was going to sit in Hermione took off her Gryffindor robes and sat. Getting out parchment, quill, ink and textbook Hermione heard someone open the door. Without looking up she said, "This room is occupied, plus I need to be alone. Sorry." Then she looked up. "Draco? Can I help you?" she asked, trying not to sound excited and surprised. Draco nodded his head, full of loose white-blonde hair. "About this morning." Hermione shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. It never happened, Draco." "You sure?" he asked sitting in a chair next to her. Hermione looked uncertain. "I mean, it happened, but I'd rather not talk about it. Listen, I've...had feelings for you since well...third year-" Draco broke in. "And I've had feelings for you too. We can't help it. We can't hide our feelings either." "Yes, I know, but if Harry or Ron or...anyone found out that there was something between us, then you know what would happen." "I do." "Yes, so, see how foolish-" "Hermione," Draco grabbed her shaking hand. "I think...that I may love you. And I don't care about what anyone else thinks, I just care about you and..." She pulled her hand away, setting it in her lap. "But you do care what they think. And you know it." 'Oh no. Here come more tears,' she thought, feeling her eyes brim with them. He nodded slowly and reached a hand towards her face. Draco softly wiped away her tears and kissed her gently, and then he pulled away. "You're right I do care what my father and mother think, but I moved out of the house this summer and my father's in Azkaban, so it doesn't matter." "Yes, yes, it does." A tear trickled down her cheek. "But it won't any longer once I'm with you." He said firmly grabbing her hand once more. "I'm sorry, Draco." Hermione said in conclusion and turned away. 'I am too,' he thought and got up, leaving the seventeen-year-old girl to her thoughts.  
  
Hermione's Journal-  
  
September 17 Just left the library. Had an interesting, somewhat gut wrenching chat with him. He told me that he loves me, and now...I don't know what I'm going to do. I mean, he's been a real b-tard to me for 6 years, but he's also loved me...I guess I haven't been the friendliest to him either, but...oh gosh. We just need to act like enemies and like we never kissed or anything, that way nobody will get hurt. But I think I already hurt him.  
Hermione  
  
The next few days flew past in a blur to Hermione and Draco. After their talk they hardly looked at each other or said anything. Whenever Harry, Ron and Hermione walked past Draco, Pansy Parkinson and the gang, when Draco said nothing to them, Pansy would yell at him, "What the hell Draco? Suddenly you let them push you out of your way? What the hell?!" To which he would reply with a, "I'm not in the mood to get into trouble." But Hermione knew that he wasn't going to say anything because of her. One night whilst Draco was in the library in their quarters she confronted him. "Draco." Hermione said quietly walking to sit by him. He barely looked up from his essay. "What?" She drew in a deep breath. "We have to act normal around each other. People might start to speculate and I-" Draco finally looked up and into Hermione's eyes. "Let them." "But Draco," she protested. "It wouldn't be right. I mean if we aren't normal around each other, they'll start to think. After all, we do live in the same quarters." "But what if it is right...for us to be together?" Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Exactly. Listen, Hermione, I lo- ...like you a lot, and we could just keep it a secret and say we're acting civil towards each other because we've gotten used to each other." Hermione nodded. "I think...I like that idea." She smiled as Draco leaned in for a kiss. Wrapping her arms around him, she thought, 'Gosh, please do not let Harry or Ron walk in.' with that thought a voice came from the common room. "Hey, Draco! Where are you, lover boy?" "Pansy," Draco sighed. "I'm sorry, love, let me handle this." Draco left Hermione sitting in the study with a kiss. Once again a smile spread across her face. "Love..." she whispered unto the silence and settled on a couch with a hardback, waiting anxiously for Draco to come back.  
  
Draco waltzed back into the study with a bitter look on his face Pansy was trailing behind him. Hermione looked up as he came in and was about to say something when she saw Pansy. Draco gave her a look that said, 'Couldn't get rid of her.' Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and began to read her book again.  
"What was that sigh for, Mudblood?" Pansy asked knocking the book out of Hermione's hands. Hermione got up and retrieved the book silently. "I asked you a question, Mudblood. Now answer me." Pansy pushed Hermione to the floor.  
"Pansy, why don't I just show you the rest of our...my living quarters?" Draco suggested, looking helplessly at Hermione.  
Pansy stopped dead. "Wait, since when don't you want to torture this...Mudblood?"  
"I don't know. Just not in the mood, Pansy." He said plainly.  
Pansy huffed and looked down at Hermione still on the ground. "You're never in the mood. You piss me off, Draco. I'm just going to leave. See you later." Pansy planted a kiss on Draco's mouth and walked out of the room. A moment later Hermione and Draco heard the portrait close.  
"Sorry about her." Draco said apologetically picking Hermione off the floor.  
"It's fine," she answered tucking her arm around his waist. "At least we're alone now."  
Draco nodded. "Where were we?"  
Hermione smiled. "About here." She answered as they began passionately kissing.  
Thirty minutes later Hermione and Draco stopped kissing.  
"Hermione! Where are you?" came Harry Potter's voice.  
"Perfect timing," Hermione muttered and left Draco. "Coming Harry!"  
Draco watched Hermione walk out of the study. He smiled and whispered to himself, "Hurry back..."  
"Hey, Harry, Ginny. What's up?" Hermione asked walking into the common room, seeing her two other best friends, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister.  
Ginny spoke first. "We were just worried about you...living with Malfoy and everything." She paused.  
"Yeah, I mean...he's not like hurting you or anything is he?" Harry asked sitting on a couch as Hermione instructed.  
Hermione shook her head, sitting down also. "Yeah Harry he's been torturing me." She laughed. "That was a joke."  
"Well, that's a relief." Murmured Harry.  
"What? You thought I was like...having sex with him or somethi-"  
"Well, he's not being a prick to you, not calling you Mudblood or anything," Ginny broke in.  
"So? It doesn't mean that we don't still...hate each other," said Hermione hesitantly.  
"You hesitated. Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked.  
"Nothing. Really." Hermione went on rapidly.  
At that moment Draco walked in. "Well, well, if it isn't some Gryffindor get together. How sweet," he sarcastically said.  
"Bugger off, Malferret." Harry angrily said.  
Hermione looked around the room then broke in before Draco could open his mouth. "Know what I'm tired guys. I think I am going to go take a nap. But I'll see you...at dinner. If I wake up." Hermione got up from the couch.  
"Okay. Dinner. See you then. Bye." Said Ginny.  
"Right, bye." Harry said walking with Ginny towards the exit. "Dinner, Hermione, be there."  
Hermione nodded. "If I wake up. Promise." She watched them walk out of the room, hand in hand. 'They got together over the summer?' she thought.  
Draco smiled. "A nap? Can I join you?"  
Hermione smiled and walked towards the kitchen. "Five minutes, then you can come in."  
Draco nodded. "Alright. See you in five."  
Hermione grinned mischievously. "Five."  
Draco watched Hermione walk away from him again, noticing the mischievous grin on her gorgeous face. He then ran up to his room after he was sure she was in hers. He took his Slytherin robes off, then his uniform and got into black warm-ups and a gray tee shirt. He waited on his bed for the five minutes then walked into Hermione's room.  
  
Draco's Journal-  
September 25  
There she was. Sitting on her pink and white bed in her bra and panties. Oh God, I think my knees went weak when I saw her just sitting there, waiting for me. She looked so fit. And...she was all mine. She is all mine.  
That's a great feeling. Knowing that someone is waiting for you, that they want you and only you to be with them. Oh gosh, I think I love this girl more than life. Hermione Granger...Hermione Malfoy...whoa, okay, that's a little in the future, Malfoy. It sounds great though... God I hope that she'll be mine forever.  
Draco  
  
A Blink-182 song rang through Hermione's head as her and Draco lay on her bed, kissing eagerly, touching, holding- as though scared to let go, terrified that they would loose each other if they let go.  
"I swear that I can go on forever, again. Please let me know that my one bad day will end. I will go down as your lover, your friend. Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin. Are you afraid of being alone? Cos I am. I'm lost without you. Are you afraid of leaving tonight? Cos I am. I'm lost without you. I'll leave my room, open till sunrise for you. I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you. Where are you now? I can hear footsteps. I'm dreaming, and if you will keep me from waking to believe this. Are you afraid of being alone? Cos I am. I'm lost without you. Are you afraid of leaving tonight? Cos I am. I'm lost without you. Are you afraid of being alone? Cos I am. I'm lost without you. Are you afraid of leaving tonight? Cos I am. I'm lost without you. Are you afraid of being alone? Cos I am. I'm lost without you. Are you afraid of leaving tonight? Cos I am. I'm lost without you. I'm lost without you. I'm lost without you. I'm lost without you. I'm lost without you..."  
"Draco," she moaned. "Draco, what if-"  
Draco shook his head. "No what ifs Hermione. Just relax and..."  
Hermione looked at him. "And what?" she asked as she stopped kissing him.  
"And trust this."  
"This?...Us?"  
"Us." He nodded. "Trust me."  
"I do."  
"Hermione, I...love you."  
Tears stung her coffee colored eyes once more. "I love you too. Don't let go of me Draco." She clung to him, holding on, wishing that the world would fade away, letting them be together. Wishing that they wouldn't have to pretend.  
"Never," he whispered bringing her closer.  
  
(Author's note- Song credit to Blink-182. I don't own it...) 


End file.
